


The Snow is Sharp

by mens_enim_formicularum



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team- Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: found family? no today is terrible dysfunctional family dynamics day., i mean i project on all three brothers but im having feelings about techno rn, im NOT projecting on technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mens_enim_formicularum/pseuds/mens_enim_formicularum
Summary: Techno wasn’t exiled. Techno wasn’t dead. Techno spoke to his father. He should be fine. he WAS fine. He was alone in the snow, and the only people he ever opened himself up to hated him, but he was fine.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 55





	The Snow is Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ABOUT THE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS FROM THE DREAM SMP, NOT THE IRL PEOPLE.  
> Also, I know a few irl people i know have my ao3 @, i know a lot of people really hate dream and the dsmp fandom. but also, this minecraft roleplay is currently one of the few things keeping me going. im in a rough patch. please dont bully me yall. 
> 
> anyways, this is just a small thing that had been forming in my head. Its not the best or anything, just a quick little thing to get my thoughts out somewhere.

Techno reached into his Ender chest, gently gripping the soft eye in his palm. It wasn’t a big deal. He was simply going into the snowstorm. 

The door slammed shut against the doorframe behind him as it closed, and he silently thanked Philza for being in L’manburg. The snow compressed under his boots, cold and dry enough to creak. The wind was cold, as per usual, and stung his throat when he inhaled. It was only yesterday he say his brothers. Wilbur was, well. Wilbur was wrong. His skin was translucent and faded, his eyes sunken, and his mind decayed after death. Tommy was almost as bad, broken and hurt. Techno was so sure that Tommy would still care for him, so sure that he trusted his brother and took off his armor and let himself be vulnerable. Of course Tommy would try to kill him. 

He didn’t blame his father, or the voices, or himself, or even Tommy and Wilbur. this was simply the way things would be. His family was dead. 

He drifted from his train of thought as he neared the crest of the hill he had now summited. He sat, looking into the piercing white clouds. He pulled his gloves from his hands, revealing the pinkish inhuman flesh and sinking it into the deep snow. It had formed crystals of ice, sharp and cold and burning against his skin until his fingers were numb and shaking. 

Techno cried, until he was as dead as the rest of his family. He had loved them, and now they despised him entirely. 


End file.
